A Struggle
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: Request for Yrsd. What does Cloud want in return after he helps Tifa out of a window? Read and find out!


**A/N: Request for Yrsd. Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTACT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy tabs it's characters belongs to SQUARE ENIX! **

* * *

A Struggle

"Oh darn it! Please don't tell me I've left my keys inside!" Tifa Lockhart said to herself in almost a plea as her hands frantically dug through the pockets of her bag and skirt, no luck.

"Damn it! I did!" Tifa cursed to herself, shaking her head In disbelief. She always had her keys to The Seventh Heaven, ALWAYS.

Cloud was the one to forget his keys, not Tifa.

Speaking of Cloud, he was out with deliveries to make , and Barret had the children for the weekend, leaving nobody home which meant that nobody could get the door for Tifa.

"I guess that I have no choice but to go through the bathroom window!" Tifa said to herself as she walked around the corner to were the downstairs bathroom was, it was the lowest window in the Seventh Heaven, and was always unlocked.

Tifa's hands grabbed the window pane tightly, she was glad that she wore her older outfit on this humid day as she pushed open the window with one of her hands while the other held the windows pane.

To her horror, the bathrooms window was a lot more narrow then she expected.

"Will I be able to fit?" She wondered to herself, she knew she had to make a decision fast, before someone saw her hanging from a window pane belie an open window and would probably mistaken her for a robber.

Tifa scoffed at her own mental question. "Of course I'll fit! I'm not fat!"

And with that, Tifa lifted her petite figure up and through the window, smiling in victory as she made her way through but it was short-lived when she was stuck once she tried to squeeze her chest in.

"Oh just wonderful!" Tifa snarled trying to jerk herself forwards, and to her surprise, it worked, that is...until it came to her hips, then she was stuck for good, stuck like glue.

"How can this happen!? My chest is WAY more wider then my hips!" Tifa cried out, squirming and kicking her legs around. "Oh this is so embarrassing! What the hell am I going to do now!?"

"Teef?"

Tifa looked up once she heard the calm mellow voice of her best friend and lover, Cloud Strife. He was standing there in the bathroom doorway with a very perplexed expression on his face, but the more Tifa stared the more amused his expression got.

This just got from embarrassing to modifying, Tifa thought to herself as she continued the awkward face off with her childhood friend.

"I forgot my keys, so I went through the window" Tifa explained fallowed by a long sigh. Tifa was an honest person and Cloud wasn't that oblivious.

"And your stuck?" Cloud asked, chocking a bit to hold on his laughter.

Tifa glared at him. "No...I'm square dancing!"

Cloud raised a brow. "Really? I didn't know you could square dance."

"GOD DAMNIT CLOUD JUST HELP ME!" Tifa shouted and it even startled Cloud a bit, this time he did laugh.

"So you ARE stuck? Hmm...and at the hips? My first guest would have been at your tits"

Tifa's mouth dropped. Did he just say tits?

Cloud smirked at the ravenette's expression before he left the bathroom, Tifa just stayed still in shock, she couldn't believe she heard him, CLOUD STRIFE say the word 'tits'

Tifa was dragged out of her moment of shock when she felt a pair of strong, calloused hands grab at her bottom, she let out a little squeal.

"Cloud!?" She yelps, her heart leaped in her throat before she got a deep chuckle in response.

"Yes, Tifa. It's only me...wow, you are stuck..."

Tifa felt herself blushing as Cloud started to push her butt forwards, his strong hands sinking deeply into her bottom, Making her have the urge to moan.

"I never would have guessed!" Tifa replied in a sarcastic tone that earned her a smack on her bottom from the Ex-SOLDIER.

"CLOUD!" She squeaked, her eyes widening, she could feel her face turning even redder.

"I'll get you out of here if you stop sassing me, Miss Lockhart." Cloud said as he pushed her bottom once more, but it was hopeless, she really was stuck.

Tifa was silent. She was hot and angry, and the evil window squeezing at her hips was not making things better, or the fact that Cloud was practically feeling up her ass.

After a while, Cloud begin to get stressed himself and went back in the seventh heaven to see if he could pull her out by pulling on her arms.

Tifa didn't care how he did it, she just wanted to be out of that freaking window already!

"Alright, I'm going to have to pull you pretty hard, can you handle that?" Cloud asked her seriously as he took her hands in his, hoping that he wasn't blushing too much from the contact of their hands intertwined with each others.

"Yes! Just get me out of here Cloud! I can handle anything you do to me!" Tifa said in almost a whine, and it gave Cloud the wrong idea.

Cloud could think of so many things he'd do and would LOVE to do to Tifa, but they wouldn't help get her out of the window...or will it?

"Cloud? What are you smirking for!?" Tifa snapped Cloud back into reality.

"Oh...nothing sorry..." Cloud muttered as he stepped back and started to pull Tifa forwards as hard as he could, but not hard enough to rip her arms out from her sockets.

Tifa felt hope surge through her when she felt herself move forwards a little from all the tugging, but it probably wasn't even a full inch.

Cloud had to stop to push his Pauldron back over his left shoulder since it was starting to slide down.

"Please don't leave me like this, Cloud! I moved a little!" Tifa called out to Cloud who left the bathroom once more.

"I'm going to do the previous pace! If I pull any harder I'll rip your arms off!" Cloud yelled back to Tifa who sighed and sagged forwards.

Once back outside, Cloud started to feel his hormones stirring now that Tifa's little mini skirt was rolled up her thighs, giving Cloud an amazing view of a skimpy red thong and her two perfectly pale and round butt cheeks.

"Holy...mothers of Gaia..." Cloud muttered feeling himself starting to harden between his legs. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he just hoped that nobody else has when he was inside.

"What!? What is it? What's wrong?" Tifa asked in a panic voice, Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. He wanted to bite, smack and suck it so badly that it hurt. Especially now, since it was right there In front of him.

"Nothing Teef...it's just..." Cloud paused, oh what the hell! He was tiered of fantasizing and jacking off!

He slowly ran his hands up Tifa's legs, they were so soft and smooth, like a baby's bottom, he wondered it Tifa's was like a baby's bottom?

"C-cloud? What are you doing!?" Tifa shrieked, her chest starting to heave in and out as her breathing quickened and her heart began to race.

Cloud ignored her and brought his lips to her upper thigh, planting tender kisses all around it before he slowly made his way up to one of Tifa's butt cheeks.

"CLOUD!?" Tifa shrieked, feeling herself starting to grow moist between her legs, was this actually happening? Was Cloud actually touching her?

Cloud smirked against her bottom, his hand rubbing teasing circles at her upper thigh and the other doing the same but with her other butt cheek.

Tifa's breathing grew louder and her hands balled up into fists, she bit her lower lip hard to keep from moaning, however all that changed once she felt Clouds warm and moist tongue slowly licking up her bottom, and she screamed out a moan.

It caused them both to become more turned on, and Cloud noticed a clear liquid trickling down her left thigh, he smirked deviously before he crouched down, pushing one side of the thong out of his way with his fingers so that he could get his first taste of her.

Tifa screamed out a moan again, it was a lot louder and longer than her last, her nails dug and clawed at the walls of the bathroom as she felt Clouds tongue massaging her clit in slow moving circles before licking up all her love liquids.

"Cloud..." Tifa moaned his name and that turned him on even more, he continued to nip and play with her clit while his hands rubbed circles in her inner thighs.

She dropped her head forwards and moaned. She was getting so horny she just HAD to get out of that damn window, but every time she struggled Cloud would give her rare a hard but loving smack, and that only made her want him more.

"You taste amazing, Teef." Cloud purred before he Inserted a finger at her tight opening causing her to squeal and nearly jump out of her skin.

"Ah! Cloud! Wh-what are you-"

"Mmm...nice and wet for me I see, it's a shame you got yourself stuck in this window, because I'd be shoving more then just my finger up here." Cloud replied before he pulled his finger out from her and slid the fabric back over.

Tifa whined in disapproval. She didn't want him to stop and she DID want out of this window already.

"Cloud! Please!" She cried out and Cloud smirked at that as he started to message her but again.

"Please what?" Cloud teased sliding one of his hands down to rub at her center that was still very moist. "Do you want me, Tifa?"

"Y-yes!" Tifa whined, fitting the urge not to kick her feet or struggle out from his teasing touch.

Cloud kissed her bottom. "How bad? How badly do you want me?"

"So...so bad!" Tifa moaned once Cloud's hand starts to rub her harder. "Oh Cloud, I want you inside me!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, very amused. He was fully hard right now and he needed to fix that soon, but the only way to do that was to get Tifa out from that window.

"Oh really?" Cloud asked as he started to shove Tifa forwards, and to both their surprise, she was starting to slide in, Cloud realized it was from all of her sweat when he was teasing her.

"Cloud... It's working!" Tifa said, her calfs were now through the window, and the only part of her that always out from it were her feet which Cloud was holding onto.

"Hold on a minute, I'm not done with you..." Cloud said, his voice low and seductive. It was too sexy for Tifa to resist.

"Do you still want me Tifa? Because I think you owe me."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, but for a response Cloud released his hold on her feet causing Tifa to fall to the hard tiled floor of the bathroom.

Cloud was already at the doorway when Tifa was getting up to her knees, he shut the bathroom door with his foot and strode over to her.

"Stay down." Cloud ordered Tifa as he started to unbuckle the cape that hung around his waist.

Tifa's eyes widened at the sight of his erected member that formed a large bulge in his pants, but she obeyed and watched as he kicked of his boots and unzipped his pants and dropped them to he floor along with his boxers that pooled at his ankles.

Tifa knew it was rude to stare but she couldn't help it, he was a lot bigger then she imagined. Cloud looked down at her with lustful eyes.

"Well Tifa, I'm waiting."

Tifa was a Virgin but she wast naive. She knew what he wanted and she always dreamed of this moment and knew she had to thank him some how.

Slowly she wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping him. Cloud moaned deliciously allowing his eyes to close and his head to fall back.

Sadly, Cloud wasn't a virgin, his first time was with Aeris because he thought that he was Zack. If he could turn that around and give Tifa his first time, he wouldn't have to be asked twice.

Tifa knew that Cloud wasn't a virgin but she knew he loved her And that he was hers so she didn't care. She started pumping him harder, getting turned on by his heavy breathing.

"Tifa..." Cloud moaned as she continued to work him, he nearly cried out in pleasure when he felt her tongue teasingly lick up his length.

Tifa smiled, proud she could pleasure Cloud this way, but she felt like she could do better. She slowly took him in her mouth and started to suck him.

Cloud's hands pulled at her long dark tresses urging her on.

"Faster." He commanded, and Tifa gracefully excepted the request, she never thought Cloud could moan so loudly and neither did Cloud.

Cloud stopped Tifa when he felt himself close to her limit, she looked up at him a bit baffled.

"I want to be in you when I come." Cloud replied as he unfastened his Pauldron and unzipped his dark sleeveless sweater, tossing it carelessly across the room before helping Tifa up to her feet.

She watched him with love and lust as he stripped her till she wore nothing but her birthday suite.

His lips met hers in a sweet kiss that quickly turned to passionate, Tifa moaned from the taste of Cloud's lips the way she always did and that drove Cloud crazy but now he didn't have to hold back like he used too.

In seconds he had Tifa pinned against the wall, holding her in his arms. Tifa's head against the wall moaning loudly as Cloud suckled and fondled her breasts lovingly while the tip of his member teased her entrance with little grinds.

"Oh Cloud...just make love to me..." Tifa said in a moan, tugging at his fine blond spikes.

Cloud didn't need to be told twice, he held her hips tightly after he wrapped her legs around his waist before he slided himself all the way inside her tight and wet passage.

The couple moaned In delight.

It didn't hurt like Tifa expected from all the fighting she's done in her past and from how wet Cloud has made her.

"Uh...Cloud..." Tifa moaned in his ear, making the rest of his self control jump right out the window.

Cloud pulled out of her to slam back in, causing her to scream in delight, her fingers grabbing and tugging at his spikes as he pounded her with out care.

Her body hit the wall hard with every hard thrust Cloud put inside her, but she loved it. She could feel herself tightening around him, Cloud could feel it too and he sped up his thrust if even possible.

Driving himself all the way inside her before pulling out and thrusting back in to repeat the rhythm. They moaned passionately for one another not carrying in the slightest that the bathroom window was still open.

"Oh Cloud, I'm close!" Tifa shrieked, Cloud growled in response as he felt himself exploded inside of her, filling her with his love and want for her.

Tifa moaned In approval before Clouds thrusting came to a slow stop, he carried them over to sit on the toilet, with Tifa straddling his lap so that she could ride out her climax.

"Ride me." Cloud demanded before he sucking on her neck. Tifa moaned in response and descended over his member, Cloud squeezed her butt and moved his hands to her hips and started bouncing her in his lap.

Tifa held onto his strong shoulders as she moved with Cloud, moaning every time she came down on him. Tifa rotated her hips in a circular motion before she rode him faster.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth at the feeling of her walls tightening around him.

"Mm...Cloud! I'm...ah!"

"I can feel you..." Cloud moaned as he let out his second release right when Tifa reached hers, coating his member with her slick fluids.

"Mmm..." Cloud hummed in approval before pulling Tifa into him for a loving kiss. "That was a wonderful thank you."

"Hm, maybe I should ask for help more often." Tifa whispered against his lips, licking them sweetly with the tip of her tongue. Cloud messaged her tongue with his own and rubbed her bottom lovingly.

"You really should."

"Then I will, and I'll be willing to give you something In return."

Cloud grinned and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll be looking forward to that ,just...don't forget your keys anymore."

Tifa growled, but Cloud cut her off with a heart-melting kiss. Making Tifa wonder that forgetting her keys and getting stuck in a bathroom window...wasn't all that bad.


End file.
